


Don't play with angry Mew. you'll get bitten...

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, TharnType, Wall Sex, mild choking, reallymild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Mew was angry, he needed to teach Gulf a lesson for neglecting him to rather play games and play football . You don’t just ignore Mew. Don’t play with a  beast or you will get bitten...Inspired by Flesh from Simon Curtis( second part is now up! the morning after... )
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 17
Kudos: 359
Collections: All





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosaaa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaaa15/gifts).



> you asked for it! so enjoy it because you'll die from this filth!!!
> 
> Okay so before you read. below are the points I used for this story. no love dovey shit this time...;) 
> 
> Tie me up  
> Sink your teeth into my flesh  
> Make me bleed  
> Hold me up against the wall  
> Give it till I beg  
> Hold my hands above my head  
> Push my face into the bed  
> screamer, make me mute  
> Put your hands on my neck (choking)  
> Like it rough  
> Beg for more 
> 
> so... you have been warned people. I'm not responsible for any damage hahahaha

Sitting in his lecture, Mew couldn't focus at all. He so wanted to kill Gulf right now! Since they got into a relationship his boy became bolder and naughtier with time. The boy really knew how to get on his nerves these days...

Since a few days, Gulf didn't even spend any time with him. Rather play football or play games on his phone. In between their very tight schedule they already had almost zero time to be together as a couple. Of course, they saw each other on fan meetings and shoots they had together but they could never act all lovey-dovey on those. 

Now, he hadn't even seen the boy in a few days and every time he wanted to meet up with him, he decided his games were more important than him.

His baby needed to be taught a lesson...

He needed to know who he belonged to, who he chooses as a lover because Mew would give him the world, but who plays with a beast gets bitten...

When finally, the lecture was finished he dashed out the room and quickly walked to his car. 

Finished for the day he was going to give Gulf exactly what he asked for. He sends him a message to come over to have dinner with him, that's the least he could do after ignoring him for the last few days. With a wicked smile he got into his car and raced out of the parking lot on his way back home, planning out the night for his bad boy, humming to the song Flesh softly...

Mew got home quickly and decided to shower before Gulf came over, he needed to prepare a few things too, so he had to be quick.

***

Meanwhile, Gulf was all sweaty and breathing hard after an intense game of football. He missed this so much, lately, he did not have any time to get together with his mates to play anymore so he was happy he had some free time to play again. Also because he became a little out of shape. 

With the tight schedule they had he couldn't even find time to work out really, or he was too lazy because he also had his games to keep up with. Yeah, that was it mostly...

He felt a little guilty for neglecting Mew and not hang out with him. Mew had asked him a few times to come over or to go somewhere with him but he always found an excuse. He really was bad to his boyfriend right now.

Grabbing his water bottle he put it at his mouth to drink and swinging his towel around his shoulder drying of his sweat. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it to check who it was.

Looking at the message he smiled. Mew asked him to have dinner with him. He had been neglecting him the past few days and was actually regretful of not meeting with him. He quickly typed back a  _ yes _ and  _ see you soon _ before he put his things back in his bag pack and leaving the field to go home and shower before heading over to Mew's house.

Half an hour later he walked all damp out of his bathroom, he dressed casually in a shirt and some sweatpants because he was too lazy to get all dressed up. Mew wouldn't mind at all, he liked him in anything, or at that, nothing at all. 

He blushed at that.

Mew really was a horndog when it came to Gulf himself. He always said how good he looked and that he was the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on since they met at auditions for TharnType, and he showed it also...

Every chance he got him alone he would... The way he held him and made him feel all kinds of things and made him scream until his voice would give out...

Gulf shook his head ridding himself of these thoughts, no time to get hard right before he would see him! 

Still flushed he quickly styled his hair, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

He found himself at Mew's house in no time.

Walking up to his front door he opened it with the key Mew gave him a few months ago., he walked into a dark hallway.

Huh? Was Mew not home yet? Walking further into the house he called out.

"Mew? Are you home? Why is it so dark?"

He looked around the living room and wanted to grab his phone to give him a call to see where he was, getting a little frustrated because he invited him over! He should be home with food to feed him because he was hungry!

Suddenly he was pushed up against the wall, his phone fell on the ground with a thud. 

"wha..!!!" 

Before he could do anything, Mew was up against his back and pulling both his hand above his head.

"Mew! What are you doing? Did you drink?"

He felt a little panicky because Mew had never done this to him before.

"oh, baby... I don't need to drink for what I'm going to do to you."

Mew whispered in his ear licking a wet stripe from his neck up to his earlobe, sucking softly on the soft flesh.

Gulf felt all flustered from that, Mew could get him aroused so quickly but it didn't feel right to get horny in a moment like this. He didn't even know what Mew was doing?!

"bad boys need to be punished don't you think?"

Mew grabbed his hand tighter over his head and ground him into the wall.

"what? I don't understand! Mew, what have I done! Why should I be punished?! "

Panicky, Gulf gulped at the soft kissed planted on his jaw. Pushed up against the wall he couldn't do anything, completely at Mew's mercy.

Mew slowly grinded his lower half against his ass.

"Oh no? Where have you been the last few days? Not here with me, because every time I asked, you had more important things to do than me..." He breathed into his ear.

Gulf snapped his head to the side as good as he could with the way he was pushed up to the wall, feeling guilty again. He never thought Mew would be so angry about it, now he also felt bad for not paying attention to his lover.

" I'm sorry Mewww..." he pleaded with his boyfriend, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"What am I going to do with a sorry. I rather show you to not play with me baby... Because I'll show you how I can be when you play around. "

Mew smirked at him getting a shiver from his baby after he said that. He grinded up against him again with his half-hard clothed cock to show him how he would be punishing him...

Dragging his teeth up to his neck, biting at his chin and with one hand engulfed both Gulf's hand and with his other hand, he turned his chin so he could nibble at his lower lip. 

A ragged breath escaped Gulf's lips with the way Mew was making him feel. This was not a thing he ever expected of his man but it turned him on so much.

Mew kissed him roughly opening up his mouth to plunder him with his tongue swallowing up his moans from the sudden attack.

"wha-what are y-you doing Mew...?" Gulf tried to say in between his moans and kisses. He felt how Mew was grinding up against him, in turn also grinding his own hard member against the wall. 

What was going to happen to him, he felt all kinds of things with the rough treatment Mew gave him.

Moans and whimpers were leaving his lips when Mew kissed and bit his way down his neck pulling his shirt to the side to bite at his sensitive spot.

"ahh!! Mew!" he gasped in surprise.

Mew only listened to all the sounds his boyfriend was making. He was going to punish him so well...

"keep your hands up on the wall baby... don't move them or you'll get punished"

Gulf could only do as he had been told not wanting to anger him any further.

Mew slid both his hands under his shirt while still pressing him hard into the wall and biting hickeys on his exposed skin around his neck.

Sliding his hand slowly up his chest and riding up the shirt under his arms. He slid the shirt further up his arms over his head leaving it at his hands which were still up against the wall. 

Pressing kissed on his shoulder and back, he slowly circled the hardened nipples getting new moans out of Gulf's mouth.

"still so sensitive for me baby..."

Gulf was completely out of his mind and grinding back on Mew's hard member. Moans slipping from his open lips. Cheeks flushed, spreading all the way to his exposed chest. Mew slid his hand further down his chest, fingers ghosting over his stomach and into the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Going directly for the prize, Mew grabbed his already throbbing member, fishing it out of his underwear and sliding the undergarments of his hips down his legs to pool at his ankles.

He slowly tugged at Gulf's cock, spreading his precum all over it.

"Mew! Ooh... feels so good...!" Gulf blabbered out in between moans and soft gasps form all the sensations.

His shirt up his arms and pants pooling around his ankles he was completely exposed for Mew in his living room.

Mew kept on jerking him with one hand and sliding his other hand up his chest to tweak his nipple between his fingers again.

Gulf was overcome with sensitivity already on the edge of an intense orgasm.

Mew heard his breath quicken and slowly fished the cock ring he prepared out of his pocket.

Smirking he whispered into his ear:

"you want to come baby? Have you been a good boy? Only good boys are allowed to cum..."

Quickening his pace, he felt Gulf tense up almost spilling over the edge.

"yes!! I want to cum! I have been good!" he blabbered out with his orgasm nearing. He was about to when suddenly Mew stopped stroking and put something on his hard member. He gasped and tried to look down. Still pushed up with his cheeks against the wall. 

Why couldn't he come?! He wanted to so bad! Looking down he saw a ring around the base of his cock, letting out a frustrated groan 

"wha-- What are you doing!" Gulf looked over his shoulder at a smirking Mew.

"only good boys are allowed to come baby, you have been a bad boy..."

Mew had slipped the cock ring over his sensitive member keeping him on edge, still very aroused.

"noo!! Don't baby! Please...!" 

grinding back against Mew to try to pursue him to make him come.

He was so flustered and horny he didn't think about the things he did.

Mew hissed at the sudden movement on his also very obvious hard dick that Gulf was grinding on so hard. He looked down grabbing the 2 globes that he so desperately wanted to fuck, kneading them harshly getting a soft gasp from his boy, slapping them one after the other to see them jiggle back. 

Gulf gasped at the new sensation not minding the light sting it gave at all, getting even more turned on with the new kind of Mew.

Mew was so mesmerized by these globes which haunted his dreams day and night. He was going to make his baby scream all night, slipping his finger in between to swipe over his hole getting Gulf all riled up grinding back against his fingers.

"you're going to be a good boy for me, baby? I'll make you come if you do..."

Pressing his clothed cock back, spreading his ass open for him, bumping against the fluttering hole. 

He grabbed the lube from the table beside them and coated his finger quickly and dribbling some between his ass getting him slicked up for some rough loving. Mew slapped his ass hard before pressing a finger against his hole, getting him wet and suddenly pushing in completely pressing hard against his prostate.

A sudden scream escaped Gulf's mouth the sudden penetration had him gasping for air.

Mew kept on fucking in and out not letting Gulf get used to the intrusion and adding a second finger right after twisting and scissoring him open for him.

"look at how good you take my finger, so good... you love it, right baby?"

"ooh Meww.... ooh, please! Let me come ahh!"

Gulf was a mess right now. He was shivering from the pleasure his hands still high up against the wall but almost slipping with how much he was trembling. Mew kept on fucking him with his fingers hitting his prostate over and over again, getting little screams out of his boy. His cock bobbing up and down with the harsh treatment and leaking out so much pre-come on the floor and wall. He wanted to come so bad but the ring kept him from doing so.

"Not before I made you scream baby..." Mew smirked kissing down his spine biting and marking on his way down.

He added a third finger into Gulf's tight heat, which got a hiss out of Gulf with the fast way he was opened up. The pain overshadowed by the intense pleasure from the jabbing at his soft bundle got him moaning and whimpering again.

"oohh M-Mew a-aah!" Gulf shuddered from the immense pleasure feeling all high on pleasure his dick so painful now with how hard it was. Just wanting to release.

Suddenly Mew pulled out his finger getting a whine from Gulf, his hole gripping around nothing, gaping open from the preparations. 

He didn't even have time to plead with his man before Mew's dick was pressed against his opening and harshly pushed in, to the hilt.

A scream escaped his lips with how deep Mew was buried in his ass. Trembling and gasping he tried to adjust but Mew didn't give him time, he started to thrust in and out roughly jabbing his prostate every time he slid back in.

"yes, baby you're so tight! I could fuck you for days like this and you'll take it like a good boy!" Mew groaned behind him setting a fast pace gripping his hips hard probably leaving bruises, but he loved marking up his boy. He needed to know who he belonged to. He was not even close to being done with him; he was going to know exactly who his boyfriend was. 

Not mess with him ever again.

Slapping his ass hard he pulled out and watched his hole open and flutter around nothing. Thrusting back into his tight heat fully got him another high-pitched scream from Gulf. 

Gulf started to shudder and shiver all of a sudden moaning hard. Tears spilling out of his eyes from the sensations. He orgasmed hard but nothing came out and he stayed as painfully hard as he was. 

He cried out at Mew "n-noo I can't anymore... stop! aahhmm...!"

He was so overwhelmed by the pleasure and the orgasm he just had he shivered all over. Mew kept on plowing him, gripping his leg dragging it up so he got more room to move thrusting in even deeper. 

"Did my baby have a dry orgasm?so hot... you're going to cum so much more baby..." 

Mew moaned into his ear, biting hard on his ear drawing blood and licking it up. Not being able to hold himself up Gulf slipped down. 

Mew grabbed him before he fell down, his dick slipping out. Gulf was breathing hard and he whimpered from being overstimulated, he felt weak all over.

Mew hosted him around and wrapped his legs around his hips pushing him back against the wall. "oh no baby we are not done yet... You look so good all fucked up" Gulf could only wrap his arms around him to steady himself. His face stained with tears and wet and swollen lips from all the biting and kissing.

Mew walked him into his bedroom throwing him on his bed and immediately hovered over him and grabbing his neck to kiss him roughly pushing his tongue back in his mouth and sucking his lip, biting it hard. The cut started to bleed and Mew licked it up slipping his tongue back in his mouth. 

Gulf tasted his own blood on his tongue, he moaned into Mew's mouth, his legs spread open wide, hands gripping Mew's hair kissing him back roughly.

Mew slowly thrust back in getting new moans out of his boy, swallowing them up greedily.

Gulf was so into it he didn't register Mew grabbed his tie and tied Gulf's hands up onto the headboard. 

Gulf tried to pull his hands free while looking up pleadingly at Mew. 

"M-Mew I-- what... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't anymore!" He moaned out with the rough way Mew thrust up into him. He felt so good is dick still bopping up and down his stomach painfully.

"yes, you can baby..."

A light sheen covered his glowing red body with sweat. Mew above him was just the same, covered in sweat, truthing up into him hard, setting a fast pace. 

Mew himself also right on the edge but wanting to hold on, fuck his boy into oblivion before he came.

Mew's hand slowly slid up his body again tweaking his nipples hard before settling on his throat squeezing lightly. 

Gulf gasped and moaned from the new sensation. Breathing hard, getting him even more turned on, completely at his mercy.

"you like that baby? Would have never thought you liked me choking you..." Mew smirked, he squeezed a little harder hearing his boy choked breath but not cutting off his air completely while still roughly plowing him down into the bed.

Gulf couldn't stop pleading and begging with him. 

So out of it, all high on pleasure, he never thought he would get so turned on from the rough way Mew was handling him. He flushed some more with the thought of teasing him some more in the future to get the beast out but right now, he just wanted to cum so bad he couldn't think anymore.

"please let me cum Mew... please!!" gasping out between high pitched moans. "I won't neglect you ever again Mew.... please!"

"you've been such a good boy. You can cum baby..." Mew groaned out, trusting up into him roughly hitting his prostate dead on. 

He grabbed his legs throwing them over his shoulders and grabbing his tights, fucking him hard. He slid the ring of his boy's member and stroked him a few times.

"yess! Yess.. Fuck Mew! harder! Hmmm!" Gulf babbled out, drool on his lips, eyes unfocused from his nearing orgasm. 

"please can I cum!" He pleaded with high pitched screams.

"cum for me baby!"

Gulf's eyes rolled back and a soundless scream ripped out his orgasm. Spilling all over his stomach. 

Mew kept on stroking him and milking him dry. He kept on thrusting up into his prostate prolonging his orgasm.

Mew was so close he wanted to let loose completely. He turned Gulf around roughly on his stomach. Pushing his upper body into the mattress and hosting up his hips before lining himself up to his red lubed up hole.

"My turn... I'm going to make you scream baby, now you know not to play with me again"

Gulf moaned back into the pillow grabbing it hard. Mew pushed in hard, roughly fucking up into him again.

He was completely out of it. His orgasm still rolling over him while Mew kept on fucking into him, hitting his prostate every time. He was so overstimulated now with the edging and finally his orgasm, he became hard again in no time. 

Gulf screamed out with the way Mew kept on thrusting up into his prostate. Filling his dick up again.

"Mew! Mew! Ahhh!! Yess!! fuck me h-harder baby! Cum inside me!" he screamed hoarsely.

The bed hitting against the wall. He wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow with the way he screamed and moaned for more. His shyness completely gone as he begged Mew to fuck him hard.

He drooled into the pillow, tears spilling over his flushed red cheeks.

He wanted more, more Mew he wanted him everywhere. He wanted him to cum deep inside him.

His begging and pleading got Mew over the edge, with one final hard thrust he spilt deep inside of him riding out his orgasm which got Gulf to orgasm hard again with his hot cum hitting his prostate and pushed deeper inside of him, spilling all over the bed and his chest.

Mew groaned and shivered from the intense orgasm slowing down his thrust and dropping onto his baby boy. 

They had never had such intense sex ever. But he did get Gulf to apologize so he was pleased with the outcome. 

He also got to know a few new kinks his boy had, he would definitely use it again another time...

He slowly pulled out and watched his cum chase out after him. 

His cum painting his tights white got him all hot again.

Gulf was still face down on the bed breathing hard trembling from the intense orgasms he had.

"don't play with me again baby..." Mew slapped his ass hard as punishment and squeezed his ass open again to look at his abused hole.

"I'm sorry Mew... I won't do it again... I love you, you know that right?" Gulf said hoarsely, his voice almost gone with all the screaming.

"oh, but I'm not done with you yet... this was just the beginning baby... you think I would let you go with one apology?" Mew said kissing up his back and grinding back against Gulf, already getting hard again. He looked at all the bruises and kiss marks he made, licking at all the spots he created. His baby won't be able to walk for the next few days with all the things he was going to do to him...

"no... Nooo, Mew, I can't anymore please! I'm so tired..." Gulf tried getting up but his body was still trembling from the rough loving he fell down again.

Mew turned his head to the side to kiss him lovely licking over his bruised lips and nipping at it.

"you are my good boy. but, don't play with a beast... or you'll get bitten baby...." Mew smirked while starting round 2.

Gulf could only let Mew have his way because deep down he didn't want to stop. He kinda loved the new Mew he discovered. 


	2. The Morning after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did Gulf handle that beast the next morning ;) 
> 
> some lovey dovey loving after a rough night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for it so here is the morning after.... ;)  
> we need to know how Gulf handled that beast hheehehehe......
> 
> and i'm almost locked up with that corona virus going around.  
> all my events are cancelled, and cant do my job right now...  
> soo!! enough time to write a new chapter to this story!
> 
> enjoy!

Soft snoring could be heard from a very ruffled up bed. Two bodies where sprawled out on top of it, one laying with his head on the others chest. 

Hickeys and bite marks where covering Gulf’s neck and shoulder already and the rest could not even be seen yet covered up by the blanket. You could see they had a very, very rough night... 

Exhausted yet again Gulf slowly started to wake up. The birds could be heard from outside the window signaling it was the next morning already. A groan escaped his lips when he pried his eyes open. Disoriented he looked up trying to remember where he was. Mew’s house. 

What happened last night? He slowly looked at the still sleeping form next to him. A smile on Mew’s face and relaxed snores coming out of his parted lips. This man... His neck hurt already from just turning his head. 

This man! 

Regaining his memory back. He suddenly sat up. A painful yelp escaping his lips! His body hurt all over, especially one place in particular. 

He remembered everything from last night slowly trying to regain his composure with a flushed face. Last night was... intense.... the way Mew took control over him... dominating him... he never thought his man would ever lose control like that. The always composed Mew, who always knew what to do guiding him everywhere when he always walked in the wrong way... This man was a beast! 

He looked down with a flinch from his very sour neck and shoulders and saw the aftermath of last night. 

Bruises and bitemarks covered his chest and stomach. He traced the bruises with his fingertips. He would have to wear so much clothing to cover all of this up. Further down he couldn't look yet so he slowly lifted up the blanket. His hips and tights where bruised with small finger marks. Blushing he covered himself up again. He knew why those bruises were there. He laid back down with a hiss... 

He really was sore from all the things they did all night. He didn’t want to remember it, his ears turned red already from only remembering how he acted. He pulled the cover over his head from shame. All the begging and screaming he did. The way Mew used him and made him cum so many times. It’s a miracle his dick is still attached to his body! He looked at his red bruised wrists. Turning them around and looking at the red stripes around it. This man was something else.... he had tied him to the headboard for at least 2 rounds and twisting him all around for his pleasure. 

Well his own pleasure too because, damn... he had loved it. Blushing again he wanted to get up to use the bathroom and find something to eat because that’s why he had come here, but Mew obviously had other plans for him. 

Slowly he pried of the blankets and with much trouble tried to get his feet on the ground. Almost groaning again from the pain in his muscles. When he finally sat on the edge of the bed he stood up, but falling down on the ground with a thud again from how soar and jelly his legs were. 

A painful hoarse yelp escaped his lips this time waking up the man who was responsible for all of this. 

“baby... what are you doing” Mew yawned. He turned over to see that Gulf was not in the bed but sitting on the floor with a heavy blush decorating his cheeks. He grinned widely from this. His boy's body completely gave out from the rough fucking they did all night. He was even still tired only slept for a few hours after it. 

Gulf tried to speak and curse at him but the only thing leaving his mouth were hoarse sounds. Making him fluster even more! He couldn’t even speak anymore! 

With all his might he tried to get a few words out, 

“y-you beast!” was what he could get out, almost not hearable 

He tried to get up again but not being able to get his feet to work he feel back making his body hurt even more and ass was killing him. He wanted to shower but he couldn’t get up, so here he was needing the help of that beast to shower. Mustering up all his courage he asked. 

“help me please Mew... you did this to me!” he said almost soundly embarrassed at his current state. 

Mew was next to him in a few seconds and crouched down next to him completely naked. 

Gulfs eyes widened trying to cover himself up to. He himself was also still naked and feeling slightly embarrassed at that. Mew gripped his arm and just like that swept his other arm under his legs and carried him bridal style. 

“you don’t have to carry me like that...” he tried to hide in his Mew’s chest feeling all flustered. He kind of liked this. His man carrying him around like he did in fan meetings but now for a whole different reason. 

“well I put you in this situation so I have to take care of you baby.” grinned Mew while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“don't...” Gulf slapped Mew on his chest feeling even more embarrassed. 

Mew only laughed at that and walked over to the bathroom putting him down own the toilet lit so he could start the shower for him. 

When he was done, he signaled Gulf to get in. 

“I can't walk stupid...” Gulf said looking dull up at him trying to avoid gazing at that amazing body which was still very naked in front of him. 

“ah right sorry...” 

Mew helped him get up and walked him into the shower getting in behind him also to help him stay up. Slipping his hand around his waist to steady him. Gulf leaned back and let the water slide over his soar limbs. He let out a pleased sign. He really needed this. 

“how are you feeling...” Mew whispered behind him laying his head on his shoulder. Caressing his body. Tracing the fingerprints on his hips. 

They just silently leaned against each other, Gulf more on Mew because his limbs were really weak and trembling from exhaustion. 

“I'm alright I guess...” Gulf said in his hoarse voice. 

Mew was so pleased with knowing he could make his boy look so good with all the marks he made on him. He loved showing of his work. let other know this man was his and his only for the rest of his life. Gulf definitely knew that after last night. He made it clear to not play with him anymore. 

“learned you lesson baby?” Mew grinned at him. 

Gulf flustered and tried to get away from him but falling back against mew who immediately engulfed him again in his arms. 

He definitely learned his lesson. He would not anger Mew like that again knowing it was his own fault for neglecting him. Wanting to be closer to him to reassure him he was all right and sorry he turned around in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry, I will be a good boyfriend from now on...” he said and softly smiling against Mew’s shoulder. 

“Hah! You better baby... or I will have to punish you again...” Mew purred in his ear making Gulf go putty in his arms. He blushed from actually liking that punishment getting a little turned on from the memory of last night. 

Mew started lathering his body with soap and washed him gently not putting too much pressure on his bruises and marks. Still Gulf gasped from the sourness of his body laying against Mew for support. 

Mew caressed his back and slowly worked his way down to his butt to exanimate the damage he had done. Gulf tried to hide from embarrassment, they never really did this and never had to check him for any bruising. Their lovemaking was not this... intense... before. 

“how are you feeling here?” Mew asked while sliding a finger in between his cheeks. Sliding over his abused hole feeling the puffy ring. Gulf hissed from the contact feeling very soar down there. 

“we need to put ointment on this baby...” Mew whispered in his ear, which made Gulf shiver. 

Now was not the time to get turned on! He needed food badly now! 

“okay... Can we have breakfast first... I'm starving.” Gulf hoarsely said. 

“of course baby. Anything for you.” 

He kissed his shoulder and finished washing him up. 

Drying him of carefully he dressed him in his boxers and an oversized shirt for now. He loved the way his boy was so pliant and relaxed now after a very rough night. He definitely would do this again to get him so very sweet. 

He hailed him up again under his arms and legs bridal style and walked over to the kitchen. Gulf yelped and slapped him “you don’t have to carry me anymore! I can walk again!” 

“but I want to take care of you now so let me.” Mew said seriously and placed Gulf on the kitchen counter and keeping his arms around his neck. he looked up at him lovingly and laid his hand on both sides on the counter. Gulf blushed at their position and the way Mew was staring up at him. Sitting was a little painful but he didn’t think about it too much. It was a good kind of pain... 

“stop staring like that, make me food.” huffed Gulf embarrassed 

Mew leaned in closer putting his hand on his hips and kissed his nose gently. “I love you baby...” he said in between kissing his face. Lastly landing a soft kiss on his red lips. Gulf could only lean in further and kissing him back tightening his grip on his hair and moved his lips against Mew’s. 

He loved him too but he couldn’t say that now to shy for his own good with the sweetness dripping of of this moment. Parting his lips, he led Mew explore his mouth with his tongue and sucking Gulf’s bottom lip kissing over the cut he made last night. The kiss started to deepen and Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew’s shoulders and gripped his hair leaning into his touch. Mew caressed his hips and sides sliding up and down softly lifting up his shirt and caressing his naked skin. 

Suddenly Mew pulled back looking up at a very flustered Gulf with hooded eyes. He smirked at his needy boy. After a rough night he still was not sated he saw. 

“let's get you filled up baby.” he grinned up as he saw Gulf process the words he said. Blushing furiously, he looked away. 

Mew stepped away from him laughing and starting preparing breakfast leaving a very flustered Gulf sitting on the counter, walking around him like nothing happened. 

When he was finished, he fed him the food while still sitting on the counter with Mew standing in between his legs. He fed Gulf and himself eating from the same plate and Gulf just letting himself be fed loving the attention and care he got. 

He loved these moments with Mew. Just eating and not talking. Although he still was a little turned on from the earlier kissing. He should not be in the mood at all anymore from all the sex they had last night but his hole still fluttered for more. His ears turned red again. He willed his dirty thought to leave of just letting Mew fuck him here on the counter top because he really was to exhausted for more. Maybe another time... 

When they were finished Mew cleaned up and walked back to Gulf. 

“Let's get you back on the bed so I can put some ointment on you baby.” Mew said while circling his waist and hosting him up. Gulf automatically wrapped his legs around his hips and laughed at that. This was also the way Mew would carry him with the fans. 

He gripped his shoulders and let himself be carried to the bedroom. He was not complaining with this sweet Mew. His Mew. His heart started beating faster with the love he had for him. 

Mew laid him softly down on the bed with a soft kiss, smiling down at him. 

Gulf smiley bright up at him. He had to see how much he cared for him in his eyes. 

Mew walked away to the dresser and grabbed the ointment and walked back over to the bed. 

He climbed on his knees so he was facing Gulf 

Now Gulf was getting a little shy because this was getting a little intimate and embarrassing. 

“underwear off baby and legs up. Let doctor Mew exanimate you now. " 

Mew said teasingly. 

Gulf blushed bright red from the playfulness of Mew. 

But he had to muster up some courage because this needed to happen. His ass hurt. He dragged of his underwear and looked away shyly. “come on baby spread those pretty legs for me.” Mew said already much darker now that he looked down at Gulf’s tights. He really went to town last night on those legs. Covered in bruises and a lot of hickeys and bitemarks. He breathed hard trying to control himself before putting on some more. 

Gulf beat red lifted his legs up for Mew and grabbed his knees to keep them up. 

Mew leaned in putting some ointment on his fingers better getting this over with quickly before he would do things Gulf was not ready for now. He circled the rim softy. Gulf jumped a little at the feeling and bit his lips keeping in a groan. 

Mew spread the ointment around getting everything before he slowly pushed the tip of his finger in to spread it inside his abused hole. He was mesmerized by the red puffy hole that took him all night. Still wanting to fuck him some more. 

Gulf gasped, his hole was still sensitive now and the gentle massage and fingering didn’t help his situation already getting half hard. He wanted to hide away but couldn’t do anything because he was holding his legs up. 

He breathed hard trying to stifle the moans that were about to spill. Mew watched him grind down on his finger. His boy really was so needy. Never thought he would still get hard after last night. He grinned pleasingly. He would do anything to make his boy feel good, if he wanted more, he could get it. 

He slipped his finger further in searching for his prostate. He himself already getting hard in his sweatpants. Tenting it. 

Gulf led out a whiny moan that slipped past his lips when he found his prostate and pressed it. 

Gulf was getting turned on fast his dick standing up between his parted legs laying on his stomach. Mew grabbed his legs and laid them on his shoulder to ease Gulf’s arms, which immediately went over his eyes. 

“Mew… please…” gulf moaned already fully aroused his other hand grabbing his hard member and stroking it up and down, precum leaking on his belly. 

Mew sat closer on his knees adding a second finger to go deeper and spreading the ointment and jabbing his prostate opening him up. He slapped Gulf hand away and grabbed his dick himself firmly stroking him while slowly fucking him with his fiber curling his finger s into his prostate getting Gulf to arch of the head. Moans and pleas left Gulfs mouth followed by little meals and whimpers 

“Already pleading so nicely for me…” mew whispered in a dark voice overcome with arousal. 

“please Mew.. aahhm fuck! Please let me come.” 

“Anything for you baby…” 

Mew curled his finger into his prostate hard massaging it constantly while jerking him of in rapid speed. He wanted to see him come so beautifully. 

Arching and trusting back on Mews hand, Gulf was out of it, high pitched moans signaling he was getting close and with a hard jab against his prostate he came all over Mews hand and his chest. He breathed hard riding out his orgasm, shuddering with every slow tug on his member. Mew watched with batted breath how Gulf came so erotically. He himself could live of this sign alone. 

Gulf came down from his high and looked over at Mew who still sat by his legs. He saw how aroused he still was with the tent he saw in his sweatpants and he wanted to please Mew too so the next words shocked the both of them. 

“let me help you too...” Gulf said softly and a little shy. He sat up and crawled over to Mew with only the oversized shirt on. 

Mew could only watch as his boy crawled over, he was going to die from this boy. 

“you don’t have to baby, I'm good seeing you like this already pleased me enough.” Mew said but still not stopping Gulf from reaching over and grabbing his sweats pulling them down his tights. 

His cock sprung out and slapped Gulfs cheek before standing up hard and throbbing. 

“well obviously id didn’t please you enough...” Gulf grinned up at him flustered. “let me please. I want to please you too.” 

Well Mew couldn’t say no to that! 

He sat back on his knees and let Gulf do what he wanted. 

Gulf softly kissed up his cock and sucked on the tip, tasting his precome. 

He licked around the tip and engulfing it in his mouth licking around it softly humming at how full his mouth already was. 

Mew threw his head back and grabbed his hair groaning from how good it felt. 

Gulf slid his mouth further down and slurped and licked around his dick looking up at Mew to see how he did. 

“you're doing so good baby I'm already so close.” Mew huskily said. Heavy breathing from the way Gulf was taking him so good. 

Gulf was getting flustered from the praises he got. This was not something he would usually do, way too shy, but he wanted to please Mew now for being so bad to him the last few days, and he actually liked it. He loved feeling his big member in his mouth. Sucking and feeling it throb in his mouth filled him with pride that he could make Mew feel this way. 

He sucked him in further hitting the back of his throat gagging a little bit before breathing thru his nose and sucking him further in and swirling his tongue around bobbing up and down. 

Mew pulled his hair and groaned loud with the way his boy was taking him. He did so well for him. 

“oh baby I'm going to come!” Mew groaned and grabbing his hair and thrusting up into his mouth. 

Gulf kept sucking and bobbing his head up and down getting loud moans from Mew, wanting him to cum down his throat. Mew pulled his hair to signal him to stop sucking but he kept going looking up at Mew. Wanting his cum 

Mew groaned and snapped his hips hard and thrusting his cock deep in his mouth, he came hard down his throat. 

Gulf kept sucking him swallowing around him not wanting to spill anything. Mew slowly thrust his cock in and out riding out his orgasm, breathing hard. “such a good boy... you did amazing. So good” 

He kept praising his baby. 

He slowly pulled out and watched Gulf with his red and swollen lips from sucking him so good. He leaned in and kissed him roughly. Tasting himself on Gulf’s tongue. 

“I love you baby...” he said after pulling away and guiding Gulf down into the bed and laid beside him slowly caressing his hair. Gulf looked up at him lovingly. “I-I love you too Mew...” he said a little embarrassed. He truly did love him and he would do anything to spend all his free time with this man. 

Mew kissed his head softly and smiled down at him. Feeling so much right now. So content with his boy. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. 

“but I want to sleep now I really can't do anything anymore” Gulf said hiding his head in Mew’s chest. 

“of course, baby... you learned you lesson...” Mew said softly nuzzling his head, wrapping his arms around him. 

He closed his eyes with a pleased smile on his lips. 

This was the best way to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it! really not the best but hey we know now how the night ended ;) 
> 
> i'm locked up here in my house! appointment getting cancelled and not being able to work outside the house.  
> 3 days in and i'm already bored to death.... at least 3 more weeks to go! 
> 
> everyone stay safe! don't go out of you don't have to!

**Author's Note:**

> and I'm done! phew.... 
> 
> not really proofread so don't mind the mistakes because i can't read it back right now to embarrassed at the pure filth i wrote... ;) will do it in the near future. 
> 
> hope you loved it! its a bit different for our boys


End file.
